


It's Who You're With

by itachiscatears



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Sexual Humour, Uchiha "we were married in a past life I just know it" Sasuke, Uzumaki "jump off a bridge" Menma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiscatears/pseuds/itachiscatears
Summary: Menma takes him to McDonald's for their first date. Sasuke is smitten.*"Oi, Uchiha."Sasuke nearly trips over his own feet. He recovers quickly, flashing a small (but devastatingly handsome) smile over his shoulder."What's up, Uzumaki?"Menma looks as if he has been sucking several lemons. "Want to get lunch?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	It's Who You're With

**Author's Note:**

> Thotsuke from fangirlandiknowit's [the sun within me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078553/chapters/4522170) is my lord and saviour. 
> 
> (Also keep in mind it's RTN-verse characters, so personalities are swapped/altered.)
> 
> Written for:
> 
> Naruto AU Week - Day 4: ~~Historical Japan~~ | School

Sasuke is falling asleep at his desk, head propped up on a teetering elbow.

Something bounces off his nose. He blinks lazily and stares at the crumpled bit of notebook paper in front of him. When he glances around the classroom, Uzumaki Menma is looking at him—at the window, Sasuke corrects irritably. It is a nice, blue, sunny day outside.

He looks just as bored as Sasuke feels, eyes lingering on the sky. Finally he looks back at the whiteboard and copies something down. Sasuke smooths out the note: _You're drooling._

No signature. He wonders if he is imagining how much the rushed characters resemble Menma's handwriting.

He tosses the note into the bin a few rows behind him and sighs when it misses. Yamanaka immediately reaches over to throw it away, ducking in embarrassment when he smiles and mouths a thanks.

"No talking, please," Uzumaki-sensei says unconvincingly, and clears his throat. "Please turn to figure eleven-point-seven at the back of your textbook for the timeline."

Sasuke pages listlessly through his textbook, unsure where they are even supposed to be. Why couldn't they learn about shinobi instead? The documentary they watched last term had put him to sleep in the first ten minutes, but he had had a fantastic dream about being a cool, dashing, powerful ninja. He had even written it down and submitted it for a creative writing assignment in Japanese class. Uncle Obito had complained to his father about the sex scenes, but he had gotten surprisingly good feedback when he resubmitted it without the steamy parts.

He eventually finds the right page and stares down at the timeline, mind occupied by ninja smut. He should get started on a sequel, he thinks as he copies down dates. Maybe in this instalment Men— _Naruto_ can finally get him to open up a bit and admit his feelings.

He gets out another notebook when Uzumaki-sensei turns to the whiteboard and quickly jots down points to remember.

> _\- Long journey: lots of sex??? ~~Ask Itachi~~ google what happens if you get onsen water in your ass_
> 
> _\- New magic eye abilities (sexy??)_
> 
> _\- Naruto crying (sexily??) and begging Sasuke to come home. ~~Sucks his~~_
> 
> _\- Naruto becomes the ~~leader? (find notes with all the made up shit, can't remember)~~ hokage. Sasuke becomes his assistant, bends over the desk a lot to make him do his work (sexy!!!)_

"Uchiha-kun?" Uzumaki-sensei asks hesitantly at his side. "Class is over."

He looks up, surprised. His notes had turned into a fully-fledged scene at some point; most of his classmates have already left, save Menma who always stays behind to pack his uncle’s books and supplies away for him. 

"Sorry, Uzumaki-sensei." He gathers his things, tidies his corner of the classroom and strides out single-mindedly. He hopes the family computer is free – his hand had cramped up writing and re-writing the first instalment and he can tell this one is going to be even longer.

"Oi, Uchiha."

Sasuke nearly trips over his own feet. He recovers quickly, flashing a small (but devastatingly handsome) smile over his shoulder.

"What's up, Uzumaki?"

Menma looks as if he has been sucking several lemons. "Want to get lunch?"

Sasuke's brain hits 'delete all' on every single encoded memory to do with social interaction. Television static fills his head. Luckily his mouth is not connected to his brain.

"Sure," he says nonchalantly.

Menma immediately starts for the stairs, conversation apparently over. Sasuke secures his bag over his chest, briefly mourning his story, and follows him to their cubbies. They get their shoes, swap out their books and leave the school building.

The walk is unsurprisingly silent.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a McDonald’s on the way to my house."

 _McDonald’s?_ Sasuke thinks in distaste. And then 'my house' sinks in and he perks up.

“Cool.” He ruffles his hair casually, peeking at Menma from below his fringe. “I heard you got the winning run, by the way. Well done.”

Menma snorts, glancing briefly at him. His face looks a little pink, but that might be from the sun.

“We’d win a hell of a lot more if you were still on the team.”

“Me? Nah.”

“We would! You were our best pitcher.”

He shrugs humbly. Baseball had been fun – especially with Menma as captain – but he just isn’t committed, especially with it being their last year. He would rather spend his afternoons at his family dojo or napping when he isn’t despairing over his workload.

They talk about baseball for the rest of the walk – an easy subject. Menma lets him do most of the talking, though Sasuke is only chatty when they’re together. He is beginning to think he has misinterpreted Menma’s intentions when he silently pays for both of their meals and refuses the money Sasuke tries to give him. His heart is thrumming. He doesn’t care about paying for his own food on a date, but the romantic in him swoons a little.

They take an open table next to the playroom, other students and parents and children chattering around them. The smell coming from the playroom is more than a little concerning; they watch as a miserable employee cleans up what might be vomit off one of the slides.

“Anyway,” Sasuke says, sipping his strawberry milkshake. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Menma mumbles something around his burger. They eat in relative silence, Menma glancing up at him every so often. He looks nervous—and also like he might punch him. A slightly puzzling combination. He does wonder what had made Menma ask him out, seeing as nothing unusual had transpired between them lately, but he isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. For all he knows, Menma has been trying to ask him out for months. _Years_ , he thinks, a little starry-eyed. It would explain why he got so cold when they graduated from junior high school.

Menma’s stare is decidedly bewildered when Sasuke comes back to himself, realising he has gone off in a tangent in his head.

“What?” he asks, licking milkshake off his fry.

_“Why.”_

“It’s good.” Sasuke dips a new fry into his milkshake and holds it out seductively. “Do you want to try?”

“No, thanks,” he says, pained. “I don’t like sweet things.”

“Not even me?”

Menma stares blankly at him. Sasuke amends, “You’re right. I’m a bit spicy.”

There is milkshake dripping onto his fingers, but he thinks the point stands on its own. He pops the fry in his mouth and wipes his fingers clean with a napkin.

His phone beeps in his bag.

“Do you mind—? It’s probably my mother.”

Menma shakes his head. Sasuke checks the message: indeed his mother, reminding him bossily to clean up his room when he gets home.

“Do you need to go home?”

“Nope,” he says, typing back a quick: _ok - on a date!! <3_

Menma mumbles, "Do you want to come to my house? To hang out?”

Sasuke’s brain once again grinds to a halt. He pushes ‘send’ and puts his phone away. “Yeah,” he says in a distinctly un-cool voice. “Thanks.”

“We—we can play video games or something.”

"Or something," Sasuke says with a wink.

Menma flushes bright red and squints angrily at him. "This wasn't a _date_ , Uchiha!"

"Oh," he murmurs, slumping. He straightens quickly and tries to look unaffected. "That's fine. Cool. No problem.”

An uncomfortable silence eclipses their table. A mother cries for her son to stop eating fries off the floor. Sasuke picks his phone up again and sends: _nvm I’ve been catfished :(_

Menma drags a hand through blond hair and grits out, " _Fine_ , it was a date.”

Sasuke eyes him, heart thrumming painfully. "I'm a big boy, you know. Give it to me straight. We can just hang out as friends – I like you either way."

Menma promptly stuffs cold fries in his mouth. Sasuke watches him for a moment and leans forward, resting his chin on a palm.

“Do you like me?”

_“Don’t—don’t say weird things in public!”_

Sasuke sighs. “Does this mean we have to hide? We can’t hold hands? My parents don’t care. The cat was kind of let out of the bag with the sto—never mind.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Menma mutters. “I’m not holding your hand.”

“In public?”

He hesitates, not meeting Sasuke’s eye, and grumbles, “In public.”

Sasuke’s face feels warm. “Then let’s get out of here.”

“Why?”

“Because I really want to kiss you,” he says boldly. “And hold your hand.”

Menma looks around them frantically, mortified.

“No homo,” Sasuke adds helpfully for any eavesdroppers.

“Shit—fuck— _let’s go_.”


End file.
